


Red dress.

by another_me



Series: "L'amore è il più antico degli assassini. " [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 19:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/another_me/pseuds/another_me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La vita deve andare avanti, ma i Serpeverde hanno bisogno di un piccolo aiuto per muovere i primi passi.</p><p>Sequel di "Pazza idea.", "L'universo tranne noi." e "Have you ever.". Ispirata dalla canzone "Red dress" di Lucy Hale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red dress.

RED DRESS

Sentiva l’acqua che scorreva nell’altra stanza. Erano passati nove mesi. Nove mesi che non sentiva un rumore tanto ordinario quanto speciale. Il rumore di un’altra persona che vive insieme a te.  
Draco si stese sul letto e chiuse gli occhi. Così poteva fingere che la persona che stava usando il suo bagno in quel momento era la stessa che l’aveva utilizzato per tre anni, almeno fino a nove mesi prima. Cercava di non farlo spesso, ma in quel momento sentiva la necessità di immaginare che lui fosse ancora parte della sua vita. Non poteva più averlo, ma poteva ancora pretendere che ci fosse Harry sotto la doccia. Harry che ci metteva sempre un’eternità e usciva sempre con la pelle arrossata dall’acqua troppo calda. Harry che entrava in un bagno ordinatissimo e pulitissimo per uscire da un vero e proprio tugurio.  
Se non avesse aperto gli occhi avrebbe potuto fingere, almeno per un po’, che nulla fosse cambiato. Che l’uomo più importante della sua vita fosse ancora al suo posto: al suo fianco.  
“Draco, cosa posso indossare?”  
Ma la realtà non la pensava come lui. La sua fantasia a occhi aperti doveva finire. Harry non era più con lui da nove mesi. Nove lunghi e agonizzanti mesi.  
“Guarda nell’armadio e prendi ciò che vuoi!”  
La sua paura più grande era di non riuscire più a ricordare le sensazioni, le emozioni che aveva vissuto insieme allo Sfregiato più famoso di Inghilterra. Quella paura l’aveva assalito un mese prima. Dopo mesi e mesi di incessanti pressioni da parte dei suoi genitori, si era finalmente lasciato convincere e aveva iniziato a frequentare una ragazza. Una Purosangue approvata dai suoi genitori e in cerca di un matrimonio conveniente. All’inizio era stato strano. Non voleva veramente uscire con nessuno, voleva solo stare a casa e crogiolarsi nel suo dolore. Voleva chiudersi nel suo laboratorio e creare una nuova pozione.  
Magari avrebbe creato una pozione che donava coraggio: quello che gli serviva per andarsi a riprendere Harry. Oppure un Soppressore di orgoglio, avrebbe fatto lo stesso.  
Oppure avrebbe creato una pozione per rendere quel decerebrato di un Potter almeno un po’ più intelligente.  
Invece, non aveva fatto nessuna delle due cose, almeno non troppo a lungo, perché i Malfoy non si crogiolano nel dolore e non si affidano a pozioni per risolvere i loro problemi.  
I Malfoy affrontano tutto ciò che il mondo, il destino, gli stupidi Salvatori del Mondo, gli pongono davanti con orgoglio e forza e ne escono a testa alta.  
Così, dopo sette mesi di attività riprovevoli per un Malfoy, si era lasciato trascinare in quella follia e aveva iniziato ad uscire con Astoria Greengrass, tra tutte le possibilità esistenti. Gli sembrava un grande scherzo cosmico. Harry era stato geloso proprio di Astoria. Si erano lasciati perché Harry aveva temuto quello che stava avvenendo davvero.  
Poi, quasi due settimane prima, al loro quarto, imbarazzato e impacciato, appuntamento, Astoria l’aveva baciato. E lui era stato assalito dalla paura. Paura perché quello che sentiva in quel momento non si avvicinava nemmeno a quello che aveva sempre provato, sin dal primo bacio, con Harry. Harry che lo aveva baciato subito prima della consegna dei diplomi e poi l’aveva guardato, con quel suo sorriso sghembo, e gli aveva detto “Se vuoi tirarmi un pungo liberissimo di farlo, ma io dovevo farlo. Non potevo rischiare che scappassi via subito dopo la consegna dei diplomi. Non avresti mai saputo cosa… ehm, quello che io provo. Ecco, non avrei mai potuto farlo, dopo. Però, se non vuoi tirarmi un pugno, allora ti andrebbe di uscire con me?”. Quel ricordo smuoveva sempre qualcosa nel suo petto. Era proprio quella la sua paura. Ricordava ogni singola emozione che Harry gli aveva scatenato, ma le emozioni in sé stavano iniziando a sbiadire e lui aveva paura che un giorno anche il ricordo che Harry fosse stato parte della sua vita sarebbe sparito. Non voleva che accadesse, non avrebbe saputo come vivere. Harry era stato parte della sua vita, nel bene e nel male, da quando avevano undici anni.  
Harry non poteva scomparire dalla sua vita, non più di come aveva già fatto.  
“Tutto sommato è stato divertente.”  
La voce di Astoria lo risvegliò dai suoi pensieri, di nuovo. La guardò e fu come se un bolide lo avesse colpito. Tra tutte le cose che avrebbe potuto prendere dal suo armadio aveva preso quella camicia. La sua camicia. La stessa camicia rossa del loro primo appuntamento, quando erano andati in quel pub, per festeggiare la fine della scuola, l’inizio di una nuova vita e l’inizio della loro storia. Quella sera Harry aveva ballato e cantato. Si era divertito e aveva costretto anche Draco a divertirsi, fregandosene di convenzioni, buone maniere e bon-ton. Avevano ballato in ogni pub in cui erano riusciti a entrare e quando avevano chiuso tutti avevano iniziato a ballare per strada. Si erano baciati, perché stava nascendo un nuovo giorno e loro volevano festeggiare. Avevano cantato a squarciagola, anche se quella era più colpa dell’alcool. E nonostante tutto, nonostante Draco sapesse che i suoi non avrebbero mai approvato, che lui e Harry Potter erano un’accoppiata impensabile. Sapeva che, probabilmente, avrebbero trascorso gran parte del loro tempo a litigare. Nonostante tutto questo, Draco si ricordava di aver pensato di non voler essere da nessun altra parte. Di non voler essere con nessun altro.  
Adesso, quella stessa camicia, che aveva preso con sé quando aveva portato via tutte le sue cose dal loro appartamento, era addosso ad un’altra persona. Una parte di lui non riusciva a sopportarne nemmeno il pensiero. Quella era la camicia di Harry, quello era uno dei più bei ricordi che possedesse.  
Però, cosa sarebbe cambiato se anche Astoria l’avesse tolta? Lui stava cercando di andare avanti. Stava cercando di non pensare a tutti i momenti che aveva vissuto con Harry, quindi anche quello collegato a quella assurdamente “Grifondoresca” camicia rossa.  
Stava cercando di dimenticare quell’ultima discussione, in realtà quell’ultimo anno insieme.  
Stava cercando di non soccombere alla paura di riuscire a fare quello che si era proposto.  
Stava cercando, senza troppo successo, di convincersi che averlo visto, quella sera, non era stato un colpo al cuore. Che aver visto come era ridotto non lo aveva quasi spinto a mollare tutto, di nuovo, e a catapultarsi al suo fianco. Harry era trasandato, fuori posto, spento. Era rimasto sotto la pioggia, come se nemmeno la sentisse, come se avesse altro a cui pensare per poter prestare attenzione a qualcosa di così mondano come la pioggia. Passeggiava, immerso nei suoi pensieri. Oppure passeggiava per non pensare. Draco l’aveva guardato e aveva visto qualcosa che l’aveva sconvolto: i suoi occhi erano straziati. Guardarlo e non avvicinarsi era stata una delle cose più difficili della sua vita.  
Non riusciva a capire cosa li stesse tenendo lontani. Perché non erano tornati insieme? Perché si stavano dilaniando? Perché non si parlavano e chiarivano quella situazione? Perché erano arrivati a quel punto?  
Ci aveva pensato tanto, in quei nove mesi, ed era arrivato alla conclusione che, forse, in quell’ultimo anno di vita insieme anche lui aveva smesso di lottare. Dannazione, conosceva Harry così bene, come aveva potuto non vedere le sue insicurezze, le stesse per cui l’aveva preso in giro per anni. Come aveva potuto non fare qualcosa per rimediare? Ma anche se era arrivato a questa conclusione, non agiva come avrebbe voluto. Non era ancora tornato da Harry.  
Quella sera, però, quella camicia rossa. Quella camicia addosso ad Astoria gli aveva dato la spinta, il coraggio. Non poteva più continuare a fingere che andasse tutto bene. Non poteva illudere Astoria. Lui non sarebbe stato in grado di dargli molto più che un cognome e Astoria meritava molto di più.  
“Astoria, devo parlarti!” quando lei si sedette accanto a lui sul letto, Draco prese un respiro profondo. “Mi dispiace se ti ho illusa, mi dispiace se ti ho fatto credere che potevo darti di più. Ma io… non riesco a dimenticarlo. Non so ancora cosa farò, ma io devo riprendermelo!”  
Si aspettava una sfuriata, come quelle che Pansy gli aveva fatto un sacco di volte quando erano a scuola. Oppure che uscisse dalla stanza, con tutta la grazia che una famiglia Purosangue sapeva sfoggiare, come invece aveva sempre fatto Daphne.  
Astoria, però, non aveva fatto nessuna delle due cose. Gli aveva poggiato la testa sulla spalla e aveva sorriso.  
“Era ora che te ne accorgessi. Temevo che saremmo dovuti arrivare al matrimonio. Mi avresti costretta ad un matrimonio senza amore, Draco. Non me lo sarei mai aspettato! Pensavo fossimo amici.”  
Draco la guardò come se le fosse spuntata una seconda, e forse anche una terza, testa.  
“Di.. Cosa diavolo.. Perché…” Prese un respiro e tentò di ricominciare “Astoria, di cosa stai parlando? Pensavo che noi uscissimo insieme. Che io e tu… Che noi!”  
Fu il turno di Astoria lo guardò come se gli fosse spuntata un’altra testa.  
“Draco, tesoro, eri uno straccio. Avevi perso la voglia di vivere, non eri più tu! Dovevamo fare qualcosa!”  
“Dovevamo? Tu e chi? Ah, no. Non dirmelo. Blaise è il tuo complice.”  
“Esattamente. E, solo perché tu lo sappia, domani io e te andremo a cena.”  
“Ma, Astoria, pensavo avessi capito che…”  
“Draco, ho capito benissimo. Ma fidati di me. Vuoi portare una tua vecchia amica a cena fuori domani. E vuoi portarla in quel bellissimo, nuovo e chic ristorante francese.”  
E Draco si era fidato e non era mai stato così felice di averlo fatto, quando vide Harry entrare dalla porta. L’espressione decisa e agguerrita. Harry che si diresse al loro tavolo e sorrise a Draco. Uno di quei sorrisi che gli faceva girare la testa.  
“Posso sedermi insieme a voi?”.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I personaggi appartengono alla Rowling, ovviamente, e a chi ne detiene i diritti.


End file.
